Puppy Love
by ThaliaMassacre
Summary: Sirius likes Remus. Or Loves him. Or maybe he just admires him... The tale of Sirius' confusion, Remus' obliviousness, and Sirius' Conscious' hayday at their angst.
1. Prelude to Love :Intro:

_Disclaimer: I thought these things were pretty neat, no matter if I have need or not. I do not own Harry Potter, in any way shape or form, But if I did, Fred would be alilve,and he would be mine._

_and wearing tight pants...¬¬_

_Okay, so basically, **all the italics are Sirius' conscious. Don't get his thoughts and his conscious' thoughts confused, because the conscious plays a big role in the story.**_

**_Be ye warned. _**

* * *

_Damn him._

_Damn him and his good looks._

_Damn him and his honey eyes!_

**_Damn him! DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM!_**

The boy pushed his long bronze hair away from his face.  
Sirius glared from across the room, at his fellow marauder, Remus Lupin. He couldn't understand what was so special about him.

What made him so god damned appealing?

What it the eyes? The ungodly huge, liquid amber eyes?!  
What about those hands! They looked like they were made for reading books! With the long, spindly fingers, and the pale flesh…

_DAMN HIM!_

He slammed down his book, the loud slam echoing off the wall.  
Sirius reminded himself he was staring, and looked pointedly down at his paper.He slashed his parchment viciously, leaving nothing but a name on the paper.

**12 Uses of Dragon Blood.**

_By Sirius Black._

_Enough work. _

He put his quill down onto the desk, and leaned back in his chair. Pretending to stretch, he peered over at Remus once more.Maybe it was the ass. He had to admit, he did have a nice ass…  
Sirius mentally kicked himself.

_What are you doing?! He's a guy! You're a guy!_ **_  
GUYS DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!_**

"Mr. Black!" Professor Mcgonagall called out from her desk, " Please return your chair to the ground." Sirius muttered, and did as he was told.

"Yeah, Sirius," James teased, " Whatchya doing anyway? Looks like your undressing Susan with your eyes!" he made a very perverted motion, and Sirius grinned.

"Nothing, I'm just curious." James snorted, and went back to writing his paper.

_He was curious…_

Curious as to how this could have happened.

Curious, as to how he, Sirius Black, was in love with Remus Lupin.

**_Its not love…_**

**Shut up.**


	2. Goldfish Love :THE GUEST:

* * *

Sirius marched down the hall, muttering to himself.

**_I'll just have to let him go! I mean, theres no way I could actually LOVE him! And Besides, he's my friend!_**

Once Sirius had successfully convinced himself that there was no way he loved one Remus Lupin, he found himself running into a rather large, hard object.  
Called a wall.

"FUCK!" he barked, hand jumping to his head. There was laughter coming from the students around him, and he threw him the bird with as little emotion attached as possible. He rubbed his head, wondering what had possessed him to think he could walk through walls. After the laughter died away, and the ache in his head became more a throbbing pain, Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hey James!" he greeted, spotting the nest of dark hair that was his best friend.  
"Afternoon, Sirius." James waved his hand grandly, and made a show of being proper.

_Because a fucking nutter…_  
_**DO NOT INSULT MY BEST FRIENDS!  
Who ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!  
AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?!**_

"Erm.. Sirius?" James prodded, poking him in the leg with his quill.  
"Wh-What?" he replied, jumping slightly at being spoken too.  
"Why.. are you staring at you head?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oh. Good question. Why was he staring at his head? It couldn't be that there was a voice there that he had never heard before, and it was a RUDE voice, a very very, RUDE voice!

_Okay, you're the nutter now.  
**I don't even KNOW you, so SHOVE IT!**  
Of course you know me, I'm your conscious.  
**Cos-Cos-whatnow?**  
Con- Shunts. Conscious. You know, the thing that tells you right from wrong, the thing you've been IGNORING for seven years…  
**Oh that thing.**  
Yeah._

He shook his head wildly, willing the voice to go away. Why does all this happen to him? First, he loses his favorite quill, then he falls in love witrh his best friend, and now theres a voice.  
How dandy.

_Its not love._

He slammed his head on the table. Why didn't god just strike him down now? It would be better then this torture! After several bangs, a hand slid between his head and the table.  
"You know, there seems to be this trend going around, where men wear women's clothing. What do you think?"

Sirius raised his head slowly, his neck not willing to lift its weight.  
Remus smiled back at him, and removed his hand from the desk. He, with his hair like spun gold, and that smile…

_You're talking poems again.  
**WOULD YOU BE QUIET?!**  
Don't worry. I'm here to help you with this.  
**With What?**  
With this. It is times like now, when a person is in great peril, thet I, your counscious-  
**Get on with it.**  
Fine. I'm here to keep you from screwing up other peoples lives by acting on this INSANE notion that you love Remus Lupin.  
**It is not love.**  
See? It's working already._

What's scary, is that this exchange took only a matter of milliseconds, so that when Sirius smiled, and mumbled an incoherent answer to Remus' question, it made the slightest bit of sense.  
"Yeah, I know." Remus sighed, and laid his bag heavily on the table. He dragged out what seemed to be half the library, a parchment, quills, and ink.

_Holy fuck this kids a nerd!_

As Sirius sat in wonder at his best friend, the voice inside his head screaming long bouts of swearwords mixed in with the occasional threat, he wondered where Remus got the strength to carry it all. Or, in other terms, why he did it at all.  
"Whatchya working on?" he asked, leaning over the large library in front of them.  
"Ancient Runes." Remus replied, hands busy amongst the books, "We're supposed to find –"

"You lost me at Ancient Runes." Sirius said, blinking.

"So… Whatchya doin?" he asked again, waiting for a simple answer. Remus sighed, and threw his hands in the air.  
"Reading." He declared, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, he turned on Sirius, Eyes completely serious, and void of all joking.

"You do know what reading is don't you?" His serious mouth gave way to a small smile, and Sirius found himself breathless.

_DAMN THAT SMILE! I DON'T THINK IM BREATHING!  
**THEN BREATHE IDIOT! IF YOU DIE, SO DO I!**  
WELL MAYBE THAT'S A GOOD THING!_

Sirius took a deep breathe, and stood up.  
"Well" he said, brushing the wrinkles from his jeans, " I have to uhm…"  
Remus stared expectantly.  
"Quidditch practice." He blurted out, suddenly heading for the door.  
"I need to teach him grammar…" he heard Remus' muttering as he left.

_TO THE QUIDDITCH FEILD! You know how those adoring __FEMALE__ fans get when you're late!  
**There's no stupid quidditch practice you stupid voice. I just lied to my best friend! THIS IS GETTING TOO COMPLICATED!**_

_EXACTLY! And this is before you two are even DATING! Imagine how things would be once he KNEW! It would completely devastate your friendship!_

"Shut up…" Sirius growled, walking aimlessly through Hogwarts. HE passed Peeves on the way, who pointed him down to the great hall.  
For what reason, remains unknown.  
"Attention! Attention!" a speaker was coughing, and standing on one of the four long house tables. Students bustled around, and stood quietly, waiting for something

_But what?..._

"We, The Herbology Club, have started a petition to keeping a Whomping Willow on school grounds! It is-" the burly brown hair youth was pushed off the table by a young girl.

"We believe," the girl stated, red hair shimmering in the candlelight, " That it is inhumane to the species, which is native to Northern Russia and Transylvania! It Is utterly insensitive to-" the girl was cut off by several shouts in agreement.  
"It is an eyesore!"  
"Those limbs are murder!"  
"I'll sign!"  
"Me first!"  
"You people are mad!"

The last shout came from Sirius himself, as he pushed his way out of the mob.

_**Gotta tell Remus and James.**_

_Isn't it wonderful how you always say Remus first?_


End file.
